


You don't own me (I'm not one of your many toys)

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Cristiano, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Paulo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: "Who'd have guessed you'd look so pretty," Paulo whispered, surprised by how calm his voice sounded even when he was so close to losing his mind in that very moment. "You're a piece of art."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中文翻译】You don't own me (I'm not one of your many toys)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742242) by [AleshaYiMi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi)



> Jesus Christ this is just PWP about Dybala owning the shit out of Cris.

"Who'd have guessed you'd look so pretty," Paulo whispered, surprised by how calm his voice sounded even when he was so close to losing his mind in that very moment. "You're a piece of art."

Ronaldo grins but it's hard to actually respond with Paulo's hand wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.

"Perfect," Paulo moaned, letting his voice come over Cristiano in a hot, passionate wave and completely take over him. "You're fucking perfect with this - "

"Come on, Paulo," Cris whined, closing his eyes in desperation. "Come on."

The desperate moaning was all he could do, there were not many other options left to him with his hands tied to the headboard and with Paulo leaning over him with an unusually smug smirk.

"And who would have guessed you'd be so whiny - "

"We didn't agree on this - " Cristiano protested, trying to look and sound as angry as possible. Paulo gave him a wordless smile and let his fingers map his skin further down, on his broad chest. Ronaldo moaned, pressing his head back into the pillow. The touch of Paulo's fingertips was sending shivers through his whole naked and exposed body. "You said you would fuck me - "

 "No," Paulo laughed. He himself was fully clothed, comfortably seated at the side of the bed that Cris was tied to, and he looked completely content with the sight of that. "I said I'll show you what it's like to be on the other end - "

"You meant sex anyway - "

"I meant this all." His palms started rubbing circles over Cristiano's smooth skin of his broad chest. "The wanting, the hunger, the need, the lust - "

He would swear Cristiano's dick twitched at each word and it made him smirk. The feeling of power was overwhelming, and Paulo has never thought of himself as someone dominant. But the sight of naked Cristiano, squirming and moaning with his naked body exposed on the bed and with hands tied back to the headboard with one of his black ties, was giving him an unusually exciting feeling of being in the position of power over someone so obviously dominant and strong.

"You see what it feels like?" he whispered, his own throat dry from the scene in front of his eyes.

Ronaldo's eyelashes fluttered; his face was flushed and Paulo realized that this man, famous for his arrogance and self-absorbedness, was flushing from embarrassment.

"You can ride me if you want - " he rasped out, looking for an eye-contact and desperate at the feeling of not being able to reach for Dybala and pull him closer. Like this, his words, no matter how inviting, sounded dry and empty.

Paulo's hands, on the other hand, roamed down his torso freely. "Do you really think that would be enough?" he asked, voice heavy with undeniable lust. 

"Come on - " Cris arched his back, longing for more touch. "Don't tease - "

How small, helpless and...normal he looked like that. Paulo watched him closely, feeling the arousal slowly building up in his blood and veins. He loved this sight and he was sure he would never get the image out of his head - Ronaldo tied to his bed was indeed _something_.

"How do you like it?" he asked, unable to control the excitement in his voice. "Being so powerless and...at my mercy?"

Jesus, he loved those words. He loved the sound of that. And even more, he loved the look in Cristiano's eyes.

"Stop fucking around, Paulo - I've never tied you up - "

"Maybe you should have," Paulo said, guiding his hand to Cris' abdomen muscles that feel so nice to touch. "Because I would love that."

"Paulo - " Cris moaned, thrusting into the air as if that was the only way to find some release from the now painful erection that's been going on for too long now.

"I love you like this," Paulo continued, licking his lips and skilfully avoiding Cris' throbbing cock while dragging his hand further down, on the beautifully formed thigh muscles that were clenched. "More than you believe."

 "Why are you doing this to me," Cristiano rasped, trying to kick his hands - but Paulo held him in place with greater force than he'd expected.

"It's so nice to be in charge for once. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this - make you whine and pant and sweat without even doing anything. You're a slut for this, aren't you? The great Cristiano Ronaldo, squirming with hands tied to the headboard - "

"God," Cris panted, closing his eyes to fight the tears. How long has this terrible feeling been going on? Half an hour? More? He hasn't come once yet. He was sure his cock had to be red, swollen and throbbing with all the blood, he actually felt light-headed and weak as if there was no power in his body left. Dybala was a beast. Who would have thought that, with his obviously submissive looks and figure - _Jesus_ , he was a devil in disguise, with all that teasing and touches and handjob with blowjob combined - 

He didn't let Ronaldo come. And Cris was so damn close the whole time, just like anyone would be in a situation like that, helpless and at Dybala's mercy, with the lips and tongue and teeth all over his body - but Dybala's precise and well-learned movements always stopped seconds before Cris would reach an orgasm, and it was ruining him, emotionally and physically. He could only whine, groan and cry out, desperately thrusting in the air in a search for the touch of the delicious lips or tongue that wasn't there anymore -

"Tell me, Cris. Tell me. Are you a slut for a good dick? _Tell me_."

"Yes, my God, yes - just fuck me already - "

"Good God, Cristiano - " Paulo licked his lips loudly. "You should see yourself. So desperate, so whiny, so loud - "

"I never did this to you - " Cris choked out in an accusing tone but immediately seemed to forget what he was saying because Paulo placed his hands on his thighs ad pushed them apart.

"Open your legs, babe - "

It was very unusual for Paulo to use such a nickname but Cris couldn't care less. He willingly did as he was told, hoping it would fasten the whole process and finally make Paulo change his mind about being the worst (and yet the best) teaser in the world tonight.

Paulo smiled, satisfied with what he's been seeing. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He never thought Cris would agree with switching roles. They looked like they were made for their roles, with Cristiano being the top and Paulo the bottom all the time. Surprisingly, Cristiano agreed to do this.

Well, in fact, he only agreed with being the bottom this time. The rest of it, the tie, the overstimulation - that was Paulo's idea that he brought to life now. And Cristiano's protests were irrelevant now.

"You know how it feels when you take me?" Paulo asked, pushing Cris' legs even further apart so he could easily hold them both down to keep his partner from any kicking or other resistance. "It's the best feeling in the world. I know I was made for you - because the way we fit together....on and off the pitch...that is not an accident."

"Fuck - " Cris gasped as Paulo's fingers finally found the base of his cock and started to massage it.

"Yeah," Paulo exhaled, locking his eyes with Cris. "We just belong together - "

He slid his fingers down, pushing one against him, and inside him like nothing, and it was indeed nothing but Cristiano felt overwhelmed by the feeling of just being manhandled around so easily by someone so child-like in his looks as Dybala.

"Jesus Christ, Paulo - you should have warned me - "

"What for?" Paulo asked innocently, pushing himself in between the perfectly spread legs of his helpless partner. "You're taking this so well - I guess you've been aching for this, am I right?"

"Yes, God, yes - " Cristiano was just blabbering now, unable to think about his answers. He didn't give a fuck - the friction was more important as if his whole life depended on the fact whether he will cum in the next five minutes. His muscles all hurt from the excessive clenching and tension and he felt empty and yet full and needy and he just wished Paulo would stick his all fingers inside, hell, even his whole fist, anything that would release him from this pain - 

"More, please - Give it to me - "

 He could actually feel how close Cris was now, just from the way his whole body was tense and how his muscles clenched in a steady, regular spasms.

Paulo pulled away, the smug smile again present on his face.

_Ronaldo, the arrogant prick hated by thousands, had tears of desperation in his eyes._

"Paulo, please - " he cried, jerking his hands in a useless attempt to free himself. "Just fuck me. I need it. Come on. Please. Just fuck me, I need you inside - "

"Well," Paulo sighed, getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower now. I'll see what I can do with you later."

Cristiano gasped desperately, choking on his own tears that he forcefully held back but at that moment, Paulo moved closer to him and held his head. 

"You're doing amazing, love. Patience. You need patience. You just can't get everything at once all the time. Understood?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well look at you," Paulo whispered, voice silky and smooth, as he made his way to the bed in a perfectly white bathrobe. "Isn't this a pretty sight?" He eased the belt and let it loose so that Ronaldo would get a glimpse - just a glimpse, not more - of his naked body underneath. "My little champion waiting for me - "

Cris was horny, desperate and feeling like going insane in a few moments, but most of all now, he was embarrassed - naked, painfully hard, with hands tied to the headboard and now even forced to listen to such words from Paulo, of all people - Paulo with his baby face, crystal eyes, and devilish smirk.

"You always talk to me like that - " Paulo continued, sitting on the edge of the bed. His bathrobe was open just enough to show his chest with a few water drops that stayed there after his quick shower. "How do you like the roles reversed, baby boy?"

 Ronaldo would never admit it - he would never even consider it possible - that something like this would turn him on. He was definitely not a baby boy, not Paulo's, not anyone's, for fuck's sake, he should be the one tying Paulo to the bed and fucking him till they're both unconscious, it shouldn't work the other way round - yet somehow, Paulo's honey-dripping voice worked its magic and Cristiano moaned, trying to move his body as much as he could closer to Paulo.

"I thought about what should I do with you now," Paulo continued and reached for Ronaldo's forehead, smiling as Cris leaned into the touch with gratitude. "What do you think, baby?" His hand slid down across Cris' cheek to his chin and then, he placed his two fingers on Cris' lips. "Do you think you deserve to come?"

There was not much self-respect that Ronaldo would have to lose so he just gave up to his most basic and lustful needs. "I want you to fuck me, Paulo. Please."

Dybala smiled, resting his fingers on Cris' lower lip. "Good boy."

The words sent shivers through Ronaldo's body. He definitely wasn't the one used to be called a _good boy_.

"You're so mine, Cristiano - so mine," Paulo mumbled, leaning over Cris and stroking those delicious lips. "Not the other way around."

Cris was concerned about the seriousness with which Paulo was talking now, gazing straight into his eyes. "You can't live without me now. Don't think I didn't notice that. Oh, how the tables have turned. I know when you came to Juventus you wanted to make sure everyone knows you're the leader, the alpha man, the top - but look at you now. A pathetic whiny cock-slut, sprawled on my bed - "

He promptly placed his hand on Cristiano's frantically rising and falling chest.

" - waiting to be fucked - You think I didn't notice how you're looking for me constantly on the pitch, during training, in the dressing room? You know why I sometimes ignore you completely?"

His hand was slowly sliding down his body.

"Because it's so fun watching you frown and sulk, Cristiano. You think you're so manly, so strong, but you're just an immature childish brat. You need some discipline. You need some rules to follow." He wrapped his fingers around the base of Cris' cock. "Understood?" 

Ronaldo exhaled shakily as Paulo started moving his hand up and down.

" _Understood?_ " Paulo asked again, raising his voice.

"Yes," Cristiano gasped, thrusting his hips to meet the relieving touch of Paulo's hand even more.

"I want you - I want you so much, Cristiano. You have no idea. I almost came just from thinking about you in the shower - " The pace of his hand got faster, as well as Cris' muffled moaning. "I was thinking about all the possible ways to fuck you - or not fuck you and just leave you to suffer - "

Ronaldo groaned.

" - but I think I will fuck you. Because I need it. I need to fuck that perfect tight ass of yours. Tell me. Tell me how many other guys have fucked you." He slid his hand further down and pushed Cris' thighs apart, mumbling "Spread your legs, show me that ass - "

"I never - I didn't let other guys fuck me - I was always - the top - " Cris moaned in short breaths. He wanted to say more but instead, he hissed and threw his head back as Paulo pushed his finger inside him.

"So I'm the only one who can top the great Cristiano Ronaldo?" He massaged the ring muscle, trying to make it as precise as pleasant. "What an honor." Cris tensed under the touch of his fingers. "I will keep that in mind - " He himself was already short of breath at this sight. " - the next time I hear about you saying something cocky and selfish."

"Please - "

"Please what, honey?"

"Please, fuck me."

"You're so nice when you beg like this. We should do this more often. I like it."

"Paulo - "

"You know what I'm gonna do, Cris? I'm gonna untie your hands - " Cristiano nodded happily before Paulo even finished the sentence. " - and I'm gonna make you get on all fours and spread your legs and I'm gonna fuck you as I've never done before - just to let you know that this ass is mine. Get it?"

"Yes - yes, do it, please - "

"But you need to do something for me first."

Cris looked at him cautiously. "What?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it." He let his bathrobe slide down from his shoulders and he climbed on the bed, grabbing Cristiano by his shoulder. "Open your pretty mouth, Cris."

Cristiano obeyed, still looking up at him.

"Good boy," Paulo praised him as he positioned himself over his chest. "More. Just a bit more. God, you're such a slut for my dick, aren't you?"

Cristiano gulped as much as he could now, and sucked the tip in, careful at first, but too slow for Paulo's likings.

"Come on, Cris. I know you can do more than that. I trained you better, don't you think?"

 Cris nodded silently and obediently took more in his mouth, sucking as well as he could.

"Yes, that's it - shit you're really good at this - "

 This sight was the best satisfaction Dybala could ever get for his sometimes tumultuous relationship with CR7. No matter their differences, fights and occasional fallouts, they always got back together, usually under Ronaldo's command. It was all worth it. 

"Fuck - slow down, slow down - don't wanna come yet - "

He reached for the headboard and started untying Ronaldo's hands. "No touching yourself, okay. No touching at all. You'll get on all four. Head to the wall. And you'll wait for me. Okay?"

 He pulled away and got up from the bed. With a mischievous smirk, he watched Ronaldo do as he was told, roll over and position himself on all four.

Good God, Paulo felt like he could come just from that scene. Ronaldo really must have been the sexiest man on Earth.

He needed to hurry up if he didn't want to spoil all the fun, so he quickly walked towards the drawer where he kept all the interesting stuff for their bedroom plays. The lubricant was the first thing he saw there, as the most obvious and useful tool for every situation. 

He returned back to the bed triumphantly. 

"If only people knew," he said, noticing how dry his throat was because this situation and knowing what was about to happen made him so fucking thirsty, "how much you love my dick, Cris. If only they could see you, panting heavily, begging to be fucked and bred - "

Cris moaned loudly, lowering his head down so it was touching the pillow - and it only made his lower body parts more exposed.

"Like some cheap porn star - " He couldn't control his words, they were coming to him in sudden waves and he just had to spit them out or he'd suffocate with them. His hands were trembling - it felt strange knowing that he is the one who will fuck Ronaldo - the idol, the icon, the one, and only CR7 - 

"If only all the fanboys who worship you as God - if they only knew - " he mumbled, getting back on the bed behind Cris. He wrapped his hand around Cris' chest and planted a few quick pecks on his sweaty back. "If they knew that you like it up the ass - " he moaned, tracing his skin.

Fuck, Ronaldo really was perfect, in this position more than ever.

 "If they knew how you moan - "

He was enjoying it far more than he thought he would. 

"Please," Cris whimpered in a broken voice as he buried his face in the pillow. "Please - "

"Yeah, baby - Want me to fuck you and make you mine? Want me to fucking ram that ass until you scream?" He pressed himself to Cris and roughly grabbed a fistful of Cris' hair that was so nicely styled when he arrived - but now, it was just a mess. "Come on, baby." He used his free hand and his teeth to get the bottle of lube open, and he just spat the opening somewhere on the floor, feeling as if he was indeed in some porn video, and then he squeezed some of the gel on the small of Cris' back, threw the bottle away as well, and took a generous amount of the lube on his fingers to press them against Cris in the most sensitive spot.

Cristiano moaned, arched his back and let out a desperate breath. "F-fuck - Paulo - "

"Yeah, good boy. So good. Already getting lose, aren't you? You really want me, huh? Is that right?" With his other hand, still holding Ronaldo's dark hair, he made Cris turn his head as much as it was possible so they could make a fleeting eye-contact. "You like being my bitch?"

He could feel Cris' attempt to turn his head away and not look at him, and it felt so arousing he clenched his fist even more. Cristiano whined in pain.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Cris - "

"Fuck me already - "

"Head down, baby. I want you to put your head down and stick your ass up. Like the horny bitch you are." He pressed Cris' head back down into the pillow. "Ass up, baby - "

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_  Cristiano listened, he really did - 

Paulo couldn't control himself anymore. He still held Ronaldo's head down while with his other hand, he reached for his dick and pressed it against Cris' now relaxed entrance. 

"Fuck - " His face twisted in pleasure. "Fuck - "

Cristiano moaned something incoherent into the pillow, and it was followed by a broken scream as Paulo couldn't hold back and thrust all the way in.

The scream, they way Cris' body got tense and most of all, his hands, still with the marks from the rope that was probably too tight, with fingers that dug deep into the mattress - it all brought Paulo an ecstatic pleasure and made him want more, deeper and faster - 

 " _Yes_!"

This time, Cristiano's moan was definitely coherent and audible.

Paulo got lost in this feeling, he just grabbed Ronaldo by his hips and steadied his pace and angle, making Cris moan and scream with every other thrust, his own head blacking out a little, and it took him some time to notice when Cristiano was not moaning anymore - he was biting the pillow under his head to keep himself from screaming.

Dybala moved his hand on Cris' back in a gesture that was surprisingly comforting, contrary to his rough moves and panting.  

"Lie down - lie down, rub yourself against the mattress - I want you to come from that - "

It felt like it wasn't even him talking now, it was some mysterious, kinky side of him he hasn't explored yet.

Cristiano did as he was told, and Paulo ended on top of him, thrusting inside with even greater vigor than before. It felt amazing - Cris' body was amazing, it seemed to him that it was made for two things exactly - playing football and getting fucked like this.

"I want you to come - want you to come all over those sheets - I want you to stain them, make them fucking dirty so I can never wash your smell from it - " He whispered frantically, pressing his mouth against Cris' neck. "Come on, baby - "

He nuzzled the skin between his teeth playfully, breathing heavily as he felt the body under him shudder.

"Yeah," he exhaled, feeling his own orgasm approaching. "Good boy - " He slid his right hand under Cristiano's body into the mess of sweat and come only to find out that Cris was _still_ coming with some low-voiced chant on his lips, and it was too fucking much for him to take.

"You're mine - mine forever - I'm gonna cum so deep inside you - that you'll feel it for days - baby - "

He pressed himself against Cris as much as he could, moaned against his neck and held onto him for dear life.

It took him almost a minute to open his eyes again, feeling a bit sore and sweaty and spent - he was still inside Cris and he felt all kinds of numb and tired now.

He pressed a lazy kiss against the back of Ronaldo's head.

"Are you okay?"

Cris smiled, giving him a slight nod.

"How was I?"

Ronaldo smirked. His normal, arrogant self was back.

"You still need some practice. One day, you might be as good as me."


End file.
